The last Dragonborne
by Dragonborne Francois
Summary: In a world where devils,angels,fallen angels ect. are able to be themselves without hiding from humans, we encounter Lee Frostswamn a teen who discovered her liniage at a very young age.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or any other any anime for that matter.**

-~-Kouh Accademy-~-Gate:

We meet our main protagonist for the fist walks ellagantly as if she was raised by a Noble family of sorts. She was proudly styling the usual school atire for Kouh Accademy, on her writs are straped two beutifull bracelets, the first bracelet is neon orange with a teal orb on top and markings on the side that makes you think it is from 'Lord of the Rings'. The second looks similar, instead of the orange color and teal orb we can see it as a golden bracelet with a pitch black eyes are of a golden hazel that deeply looks similar to a certain stray cat`s also was lean and had pinkish pale hair was styled in a Noblish ponytail 'Imagine the hair to be like Weis's hair in RWBY' , that was almost as curly/wavy as Rais`s but what stand out is the color, of all the expected colours no one couldve imagined her hair color, it was a dark blue shade with a few golden highlights in between.

As she walks to her first clas of this year, As always the perverted trio gossiped out loud about how perfect her 'Opai' is."Lee~Sempai..."The now named Lee turned around to greet one of her oldest known friends whose voice she immediately recognised, but Shirone was as always silent as she stood next to Kiba, she responded back with a gracious smile and said..."Kiba San, its so nice to see you again after sooooooohhhh long."Kiba replied in saying"It sure has been Lee sempai... how has y-your 'p-pet' been, last time i saw him was when we were finnished in 'The Forest'." "Knaw he's been fine, but it seems that all you remember is Gegkekouy's 'Adorable looks' hé "Lee replied with a sarcastick tone in that awnser "w-we s-shoud propably h-head forward t-to clas?" Kiba asked while stuttering at that remark and al he got back in reply was a nod and a faint smile.

-~- Meanwhile

"Come on Raynare can I kill the Red Dragon Emperor, please please please..."A Blue haired woman that looks like shes in her mid 20 and wearing a red coat that reveals A LOT of cleavage that leaves almost nothing to the imagination..."No, No, No, Kalawarner, I wil be the one to kil him since he will fall for me faster than for you"The now named Raynare exclaimed to the also now named Kalawarner who pouted at the fast and serious responce.

-~-After school at the park where Lee decided to do her nightly excersises

Lee was jogging along when she suddenly felt the mood of the immediant area go gloomy and the skies were turned to a purple hazel colour and the next thing she saw as she jogged along was a fallen angel asking a stunned Issei "Wil you die for me" al the perverted teen could see next is his 'Girlfriend' holding a light spear pointed directly at his heart and then...

 **Fwoooosh**

A dark blue and gold blur could be seen and then... issei heard the distinctive but familiar sound of a building collapsing since a few years ago the three supernatural factions sighned a non~agressive peace treaty and as a result the three factions decided to make the existance of the supernatural clear to the humans thus stray devils became more and more hunted by all of the factions not just the three great factions... so to the human population, buildings being destroid where now a familiar sight.

The next Issei saw was a drak blue and golden angel like being was beating the living hell out of his 'Girlfriend' the angel like being gave her a upper cut witch resulted in Raynare to launche up in the air and the next thing that happend shocked Issei even further as he saw the being shoot a dark blue and gold orb from her finger tip, the bal was the size of a tennis ball... the ball hit its target and in turn creating the desired effect of a crater the size of two footbal fields, for the being as she then proceded to say to Issei "Don't worry kid she's stil alive, I'm only going to take her back to her leader" Issei sweatdropped at this and then passed out, propably becuase his mind struggeld to comprehend what happend.

 **And there you guys have it my very first fanfic and OC**

 **Please leave nice loooong reveiws but no flames pleaaase;)**

 **I'l leave a pol out on witch anime i should cros over dxd with, the candidates so far are:**

 **Naruto(OBVIOS)**

 **RWBY(season 1 only)**

 **and Rosario X Vampire**

 **Also, please tell me who want to be pared up with Lee**

 **DragonBorne out**


	2. Chapter 2

**negative reveiwers: sorry if my very 'first' Fanfiction is a little bit not up to the standerts of everyone's expectations.**

 **for those who read my first story thank you**

 **AN: flames in reveiwes wil be ignored except if they could help me... as i am just a starting Author**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own High School DxD or any other any anime for that matter.**

 **-~-Kouh Accadamy: ORC building**

Lee walks into the ORC building, not even bothering to knock on the door as she kiscks the door down and proceeds straight to Rias."Rias?!"Lee said with the least noticeble killing intent directed towords 'The Crimson Princess' but stil leaving Rias's entire peerage trembling in fear of the Dark blue Goddes that stormed into the club building."Yes Lee~S-sama"a shaking Rias asked with very noticeble fear in her tone."Why did you allow a fallen angel to date that perfert and you shouldve known that that bitch of a fallen angel would try to kill him considering that he has the 'Boosted Gear', wich also holds the Red Dragon emporer!?"A shocked Rias looked in awe at the statement Lee made, It is also a well known fact between all races that reside in Kouh, that Rias Gremmory and Sona Sitri are the two Governesses of Kouh, in supernatural factors that is. "H-How d-do you know if he has t-the b-boosted gear and The R-red Dragon E-emperor?" Rias tried to look like she had no clue that the pervert had that sacred gear."SIMPLE, baka, everyone knows that The Red Dragon Emporer is my bloody uncle and I can sense his energy resonating from the perverts left arm."Lee stated with confidence."Ara Ara, Buchou you really expected that the last DragonBorne would not notice that her uncle is in danger or that he is in Boosted gear?"Akeno decided to chime in and she hands Lee a cup of her signature tea."Thank you Akeno, should I punish you for your harsh words againts your King?"Lee asked with a seductive tone to her voice.

"Ara Ara, Lee-Sa-Ma" Try as she might Lee could not ignore the seductiveness of Akeno. "Anyways... yes I shouldve guesed you whould notice The Red Dragon Emperor's enery signatue."

"JEESSH, Rias you truly are a miniture Baka red arent you?"Lee asked stil anoyed by the stupidity that is Rias Gremorry

-~- **Meanwhile:**

Issei was walking casually in a park when suddenly

 **Crash**

He turns his head in the direction of the sound, 'I'ts a nun... beter go help her' Issei thought and immediatly he rushed over to help the nun whose suitcase fel. She was wearing a steorotypical nuns uniform, her hair is blond and almost as long as Rias's hair although their not as wavy as hers, the nun's hair was in a straight style.

 **"Kaaawaaaaiiii"**

Issei couldn't help himself but embrase the cute nun"Hu... w-wha...w-who a-are you"was the response of the now blushing nun."Sorry, I couldn't help myself... my name is Issei" 'Wow I didn't know I could speak Italian, must ask Buchou obout this later"My name is Asia Argenteno, pleased to meet you"

-~- **ORC club room**

 **"** Maybe you should just ask him to join your peerage Rias~Baka"Lee's statement mimic's one of her most favourate anime charackters quite well"It is not as simple as it sounds, that I can ensure you of Lee~Sama" 'Always with the comanding tone'Lee thought "Rias beleive me any human whould jump at the chance to gain imense power, and besides maybe you could persua him into joining by telling him the bonusses of having one's own peerage" "Now that you put it like that Lee~Sama considering his perverse nature he'l want to ctreate a harem with me."Rias exclamed in a monotone voice"Nya~Yeah that seams the most propable reason he'l join our peerage Rias nya~"Shirone stated in an equaling monotone voice while snacking on a chocolate bar "I will just ask him tomorrow or whenever I get the chance"

-~- **The following day**

"Issei~Chan"One Kiba called out "Kiba~Sempai, sorry for being rude but why are you talking to me?"A dumbstruck Issei asked, beacues honnestly why would the prince of Kouh accadimie deside to talk to one of the perverted trio.'Maybe hes desided to try and swing the other way' "Issei... Buchou has sent me to ask you to meet her in the Occult Research club after school "Issei blinked a few times while staring in to nothingnes and then he pinches himself to test if he was dreaming or not"Hai...Kiba~Sempai"

-~- **After school ORC**

"Why did I have to meet you in the ORC Rias~sempai"A Stil confused Issei asked, but then he notices Lee then he uses that almost none existend brain of his and he puts two and two together and figures out that it was Lee who saved him on 'That night' "Lee~Sempai thank you for saving me from the deadly clutches of Yuuma, I'ts a shame she tried to kill me, she had Nice big Opai. What happend to her anyways."Issei asked after bowing 90 degrees to show extreme gratitude towords the one who saved his young life "What you think I would allow my uncle's new weilder to just die?!" "Uh... HUH... what do you mean 'uncle's' weilder "Issei asked,clearly quickly explained to Issei what sacred gears are and about the three factions."So does that mean all of you are devils?" A still heavily confused Issei asked. "Not all of us Issei, Lee~Sama here is someone on a whole seperate level, she is the last Dragonborne." "Oook... but how does that relate to my sacred gear being her uncle" "Baka~Issei my uncle is 'The Red Dragon Emperor' in the form of 'Boosted Gear' a Longinus~tear sacred gear, you have 'Boosted Gear' " That shocked Issei even further"Yeeeaaaahhh!""But how do I turn it on?"Rias just shook her head at that question, but then she proceded in explaining

1 hour later

"Like This?"Issei asked as he tried to summon his gear, he succeded,'You all know what it looks like'.

 **"Well done Baka..."** a booming voice filled the room as Ddraig finally reveals himself **"Issei It seems that 'Boosted gear' has evolved to project holograms too, neat** "Ddraig said as he enterd the room via hologram testing this 'new' abbility out then he sees his beloved neece

 **"Mei, Lee I mis'd you so musch, how is Great Red and Ophis?"** Ddraig asked not givving a shit about the people who saw his soft/family side,'What dragon's in dxd are known to be super caring towards their family or loved ones' "Dad kicked mom out of the dimenshional rift, but i dont know why though but she definitely took great interest in Issei here, and know i see why and she also started her own band of misfits, I beleive they are called 'The Chaos Brigade' " Lee casualy stated and this shocked Rias and her entire peerage "Y-you a-are the daughter of Ophis and Great Red" Rias asked, shocked out of her mind.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thats all for today.**

 **DragonBorne out**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I took so long… entiring my half year exams. For those who want to know I am now in my final year of highschool. Plus been doing research about how I can improve my ffic**

 **enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:Still don't own any anime… Yet ;)**

 **-Grigori Headquarters-**

" I apologize fully Azazel-Sama, we were under the orders of Kokabiel."Raynare told the now named Azazel. " Hmm… Raynare you must return to doing the traitors bidding, spy on him then report back to me". "Hai"

 **-ORC-**

"So Issei do you want to become part of my peerage and family~?" Issei couldn't help but notice the sweet manipulating tone in Rias's words but he was expecting that. "Whats in it for me Rias-Sempai?"

"W-what, you refused" Akeno almost spat out her tee because she honestly thought that the pervert would've jumped at the chance to get closer to Rias…or her boobs."Look Akeno-San I might look stupid but now that there are people who would kill me if given the chance, for example Raynare, so I need to grow stronger . Ddraig also told me that I apparently can choose to become a dragon and if I chose to be a dragon I would be way way more powerfull plus also have a ton more potential . Oh and another thing once I chose a mate I would be bound to her, romantically that is, so I ask again whats in it for me since if I train for a month or so I would reach High level devil clas, witch in turn allows me to create my own peerage, so Rias-Sempai?."Rias could honestly not believe that he stated that so casually, but then she mulled those thoughts over in her head and realized that Issei actually listend to his partner and that he was correct in the fact that now that he has an ulterior motive that is not of perverse nature he had the potential… wait he could become a dragon wich means he has a beter option than her peerage power wise, 'wait does that mean he ha..' "Yes Rias-Sempai I have chosen to become a dragon witch in turn made me way more mature, my level as is now is the level of mid to high middle class devil." Rias ponderd over it a bit before she realised a mistake in Issei's plan… or so she thinks "But Issei you are not a devil so you could no…" "Rias-Sempai don't forget that I have multiple choises of whose peerage I would want to join… besides who said I cant just join heaven and create my own peerage system, Ddraig gave me a few ideas on how I could create my own plus if Adjuka Beezelbub could create a peerage system so could anyone with the knowledge." Rias and her whole peerage was totally dumbfounded by his monotone surprising mature interruption

 **-With Lee-**

'Hmmmm… this seems interesting' We could see Lee looking at a young boy looking to be in his late teens, around about 16, 17 she would gues, the boy had messy blond hair that seemed to defy gravity at how sipky it was. He also had two long bangs of hair that went dow the side of his face, she could not tel what colour his eyes were seying as he was asleep, her eyes moved down towards his torso and then widend when she saw he was topless, he had atleast pants on 'He is definitively well sculpted, those muscles look like they were built for speed and combat.'

 **-Underworld-**

*achoooo* "It seems that I might loose my title as strongest youth… nope that's just superstition"

 **-Back at ORC-**

"Sorry Rias-Sempai, I have to go… I feel a unusual amount of energy coming from a house, I believe there is a contract of yours there." Issei was halfway to his destination when he sensed that the energy signature has disappeared completely but he also noticed 4 more energy signatures. When he got to the house he was greeted by the nasty smell of blood. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?" Issei was greeted by the site of blood on the walls and a man hanging limply from the bloody wall, his eyes then moved over to the 6 people standing in battle positions… 'Raynare!' Issei cursed in his mind. Issei's then smelt a very very sweet scent that made his hart skip a beat and his blood boil, his eyes moved over to where he smelt the sent . What he saw almost made him enter his chos dragon saw Assai standing in a corner crying her heart out, he then noticed that the top half of her outfit was shredded of leaving her fragile boobs hanging freely. **"RAYNARE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** Just as Issei reached her she disappeared along with the aother people including Assai and excluding Lee. "Issei I understand you are majorly angry right now but calm down well find her." 'Seems that uncle has decided to offer him a spot in the family and it seems he has excepted, It also seems that he has already found his mate…' Lee was knocked out of her musings by a powerfull uppercut to her jaw that sent her flying through the roof. Just as she corrected herself in mid air she sprouted her gold and dark blue draconic wings _**think like Issei'scomplete balance breaker**_ right when they finished spreading her armor creeped around her body and just as it finished Issei broke through the roof heading straight for her. Seeing the opportunity too knock him out she took it, proceding to fall down towards Issei allowing gravity to multiply her attack attack connected sending Issei sailing towards the before he hit the ground Lee used an uppercut to knock him out. After she knocked him out she picked him up and whent to his house to put him in bed.

 **AN: If anybody can give some tips or advice it would be greatly appreciated**

 **Tnx for reading, please rate and reveiw**


End file.
